In order for appropriate white balance adjustment that corresponds to individual lamps for use to be executed in a simple manner in a video processor for an electronic endoscope equipped with multiple lamps, a configuration has been proposed in which the video processor is provided with a memory that stores white balance adjustment data that corresponds to the lamps (see Patent Document 1).